Niurre
by rouhagaze
Summary: Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Charla are the only mage who survived from Acnologia when it attacked Tenrou Island. Sad and Betrayed by their own guild who blamed them for their nakama's death, how can Natsu and Wendy accept this? Let's see their adventure with new friends and Nakamas! OC are accepted!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys~! **

**This is my first Fairytail fanfic, I fell in love with this anime once I watched it!**

**My grammar is not perfect so bear with it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 Betrayed**

[Natsu's POV]

First day of the S-Class trial, the second master of Fairytail, Purehito attacked.

...

Without warning, after we struggled to defeat him, the black winged dragon, Acnologia appeared. If I remember it cleary, Acnologia killed our master, it killed Gajeel and Laxus, leave Gildarts in comatose and that's the last day I see Lucy Heartfilia and the others.

...

Wendy, Charla, Happy and I were the only one that survived, but, I realized that we should just die with the others that time, because...

"Why did you guys, the only Dragons Slayer who survived?!" Macao shouted at us.

"You two must have something to do with it, right!"

"Answer us!"

For some reason, they blamed Master Makarov and the others death to me and Wendy.

I can't answer it because it's not my fault, it's not Wendy's fault, right now I regretring that I being alive now. Happy and Charla tried to explain while I'm trying to calm the crying Wendy down.

"I-It's n-not... It's n-n-not o-our f-fault..." Wendy stuttered in her sobbing.

"Liars! Then why did you two survived?! You must planned it all along, right?!"

My eyes widened, _'Is this... the guild that I considered as a family? Why... Why didn't they believe us?'_

"That's enough! I don't want to see your face again! Erase your guild marks and drag your damn feet out of here!"

Wendy cried harder and I can't do anything but lift her up and slowly walked out from the guild, followed by Happy and Charla. Before I left, I turned once again to say, "Thanks for blaming us on the matter that didn't even involve us."

.

.

.

We stopped at my house to erase our guild mark with my flames before we packed our stuff, leaving magnolia, or at least far from Fairytail.

"There, there... Don't worry, Wendy, at least we're together, right? You don't have to be afraid of anything, I'm here, I always be..." I said while patting her back slowly.

"Y-You promised, right? You wouldn't leave me like the others, right, Natsu-san?" her trembling voice asked.

"No, of course not, we will always together from now on."

"I can't believe it!" Charla suddenly said.

"Charla," Happy fly next to her.

"They just shrugged us off! They didn't believe Wendy! They didn't believe us! They're not even listening to us! W-Why did they-" Charla wipped the tears from her eyes, "I just can't believe they do this to their own family!"

"They're not." Happy said darkly, "The time they kicked us out, I don't want to consider them as family again, not to me."

Charla stared at him, "Happy..."

Happy landed on top of my head, "What'll we do now, Natsu?"

"I don't know, Happy, Fairytail is the first place where the people didn't laugh at me when I told them I was raised by a dragon, I loved them like my own my family... That's why, when they kicked us out, my mind went blank, I don't know what to do."

"Ne, Natsu, I have thought this for a while, you see," Happy started.

I looked up to him, "What is it, Happy?"

"How about we form our own guild?"

Wendy and Charla stared at him in shock.

...

"Huh...?"

Happy face me with serious look, "I'm Happy, an exceed that created by Natsu Dragneel, for you my Master, my friend, I can change my forms into whatever you like."

I fell silent while Wendy and Charla widened their eyes.

"...You right," I finally said.

"W-What do you mean, Happy was created?" Wendy asked.

"I will explain it to you, Wendy," I sighed, "But promise me you won't freak out."

Wendy nodded and I started telling her the truth.

"Happy is exceed that I created myself using magic, it's called 'Aerothrion Magic," I said, "The only mage who can cast it only Dragons Slayer, but Igneel told me this magic really have a great power that even the caster can die because their magic too drained just to cast this spell. This spell cost a prize."

I pat Happy's head before turned to Wendy again, "I was lucky my spell sucsess that time, if not maybe I'm dead. Though, all exceed is the same, they're created by their fated Dragon Slayer."

Wendy glanced at Charla, "D-Do you mean that Charla too?"

"I suppose so, maybe your wish for not being lonely accidently actived the spell,"

"S-So I can transform into a human?" Charla asked.

I nodded, "Yes, as long as that is your Master wish, you can transform into whatever you like." I stood up, "If you want to, I can change both of you at the same time."

"I'm in," Charla said, "Let's form our own guild and show Fairytail that no one can treated us like that!" she turned to Wendy.

"Wendy, do you mind if-"

"Go ahead, Charla, I can't deny it... Because right now I feel hatred already reach my heart. That aside, I want to see your human form," Wendy said happily, "But, Natsu-san, you said this spell has an incridible power which cost a prize, what the prize is? At least, let me help you with it."

I smiled at her, "Thank you, Wendy, but I can't let you do that, the prize is too big."

"Huh?"

I stepped back and the magic circle appeared right under my feet.

_**"Moon, Cresent Moon, shine my body onto stars, undo the spell as take this vision as yours! Leave Dragon scale as I called you here!"**_

I casted the spell as Happy and Charla's body start to glowing, _**"Aerothrion!"**_

* * *

[No one POV]

As the light faded, Happy and Charla's human form slowly appeared.

Happy has spiky light blue hair with a shade of white, a pair of cobalt eyes and looks like a ten years old boy. And because he was a cat, he's naked right now.

In other hand, Charla has short white wavy hair with pink shade, a pair of brown eye and one year younger than Happy. She's in the same condition as Happy, naked.

"W-Wow..." that's the only words that out from the blunette as she placed her hands covering her mouth.

"It's completed," Natsu said.

"Wha-Why in the world am I naked?!" Charla yelled as she stormed back to Wendy, "How embarrassing!"

Happy stood up and walked towards Natsu, "My Master, why do you sacrifice it?"

"If I didn't do it, I'll be dead you know?" Natsu simply answer.

Wendy look closer at Natsu and notice what Happy mean, "N-Natsu-san... Your eyes, are they blind?"

Natsu just smiled at her and nodded, "Don't worry, I still can see and feel you, Dragons Slayer has this supersonic spell casted on them so I'll be fine!"

Natsu grabbed Wendy's hands and said, "Let's form our guild, where the people never bertayed us again."

Wendy nodded followed by Happy and Charla, "Yes, Natsu-san!"

**Okay that's it! RnR please!**

**Oh I want at least make three OC here so please send me your OC if you want!**

**Just fill this :**

**OC name :**

**Gender :**

**Age (Before and After 7 years gap) :**

**Height/Weight :**

**Hair color :**

**Eye color :**

**Guild mark location :**

**Magic/Magic weapon :**

**Personality :**

**Like :**

**Dislike :**

**How do you met Natsu before joining his guild :**

**You can PM me too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your review, minna-san!**

**And thanks to my reviewers, I noticed that I didn't put the clothes part in OC list! so feel free to write it!**

**In this story will start the members recruitment, it means one of OC will appear!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Natsu and the others staying at inn somewhere in the Harugion City, at least they're far enough from their ex-guild. No one regonized them here, so their heart can relieved a bit. Wendy and Charla went to buy some clothes and food while the pink haired dragon do something useless. Like walk in circle for hours.

"Etto..."

"What's wrong, Master? You've been walk in circle for about a hour, is there something in your mind?" Happy asked.

"Happy, could you stop call me Master? It pissed me off to no end, just call me Natsu like you always did," Natsu sighed, "I just don't know where to go, do you have any idea?"

Happy nodded his head, "As I thought, before begin our new guild, we should start helping the people around here,"

"Eh, you mean?"

"Make them notice us, make them lean on us, in no time the Council will approve us into a legal guild. It just that simple."

"Speaking of guild, what should we named it?" Natsu asked.

"Hmm, maybe-"

The door suddenly opened as Wendy and Charla stepped in with smile on their face.

"Look what we got, Natsu-san!" Wendy said as she take out the stuff in front of him, "I saved an old lady in town, she gave me a lot of ingridient in returns! She's really kind! With this we can savor our money!"

Wendy took out the clothes that she choose for Natsu, "Here you go, Natsu-san! I choose the outfit that suit you, what do you think?"

Natsu shrugged, "Um, Wendy?"

"Yes, Natsu-san?"

"You know, I lied that time..." Natsu rubbed the back of his head, "The truth is I just can feel a life thing aura, and yeah... I can't see a thing that don't have a single aura, right now. But I still can walk properly without bumping into something."

"Huh? B-But you said-"

"I-I'm sorry for not telling this, but I don't want you to worried about me," Natsu said, "I mean, you're pretty depressed because we're being expelled from te guild, that's why-"

Wendy stay silent.

"Um, Wendy?"

"I-I understand," Wendy replied, "B-But you've promise me, from now on, there will no secret between us! W-We're nakama, right?"

"Yeah, I promise," Natsu smiled as he patted the younger head, "There's no secret between us from now on."

The bluenette face heated up, "T-Thank you, Natsu-san."

Oh~ What a good atmosphere...

"GOHEM!" Charla and Happy break the sweet moment, leaving a frown on Natsu's face and a blushing Wendy.

"What?" Happy asked innocently.

Natsu sighed, "Whatever, hey Wendy, how the clothes look like? I want to know."

"For Natsu-san, I bought this Master like outfit!" Wendy grinned, "It was a long black cape with golden on the edges which nearly same as your usual vest! You can wear this simple white T-shirt below it and I bought you this sparkling blue jeans too!"

"S-Sparkling?" Natsu backed away.

"Don't worry, only Wendy's eyes that making it sparkle, it just a plain blue jeans." Charla said.

"Oh, that's a relief, for a second I think she will turn me into a club dancer." Natsu said while he imagined himself dancing among some perverted person with a sparkling jeans.

Happy and Charla sweat-dropped at Natsu thought, "Hey, try to holding back, would you? Your imaginations are wild as ever."

Wendy giggled, "Oh, I don't know your feet size so I just bought this flat brown shoes, I hope it's the right size."

"Thanks Wendy," Natsu leaned to a wall, "You bought ingridient for dinner too?"

Wendy nodded but realize that Natsu can't she her nod and said, "Yes, I know we're at inn but we can use this when we find a cheap appartement."

"So, what were you talking about?" Charla asked.

"Well, Happy suggested that we should help the people around here before start bragging about our soon born guild." Natsu said.

"That's easy, we can start with become an independent mage," Charla told him, "We can go a mission that some people personaly request us to."

Happy stood up, "But before that, let's get a magic weapon for you."

Charla's eyes widened, "Eh? Me?"

"Yeah, among us, only you that didn't have a combat type magic, right?"

"What? Are you saying that all this time you've a combat type magic? You must be kidding!?"

Natsu walked towards Happy and ruffled his light blue hair, "Happy's combat magics are up to me, I can give him a magic that I already faced in battle." He grinned, "And you've to know, Happy already mastered Gray's Ice Make magic. Isn't that awesome?"

"I-I can't believe it, Happy can use Gray-san's magic?" Wendy asked.

"That's right!"

Happy rubbed the back of his head and smiled shyly, "I-It's not that great, Natsu taught me how to use it."

"Anyway," Natsu turned to Charla, "What weapon do you wish to have, Charla?"

"Huh?"

"I can make it for you, though it will drain half of my magic, but well whatever! I don't mind!"

"No you can't!" Wendy shouted at him, "You promised me won't do anything reckless! So use my magic source to make the weapon!"

"But Wendy-"

"Please Natsu-san, I just don't want something bad happened to you again, you already lost your sight..."

Natsu sighed, "Okay, but I won't let you do it alone, I'll give my magic as well," Wendy stared at him, "Okay, Okay, just a bit."

The girl smiled, "Let's make it then!"

"Give me your hand, Wendy, I'll transfer my magic to you," Wendy grabbed Natsu's right hand, "Repeat after me,"

A flame appeared in front of Wendy and slowly drowned into her chest, the bluenette felt something warm inside her as she began to glow.

**"Magic form : Igneel and Grandeney, bestowed upon us the light of justice as I offer you this source," **Wendy repeated after him and Natsu's body start glowing as well.

When the light disappear, there's something fall from nowhere and hit Natsu's head.

"Gah! What the hell!?"

Wendy pick up the falling thing, "Eh, what's this? A barcelet?"

"How can a barcelet hurt as hell!? Shit, I think I'll have a bump later," Natsu stared at the barcelet, "This barcelet, where did I ever seen it before?"

"You know it, Natsu-san?"

"Um, it seem familiar to me," Natsu took it and walked towards Charla, "Here, try to use it."

"Huh? Now? Here?" Charla asked.

"Natsu, maybe we should go outside, you don't want to pay extra just to repair the room do you?" Happy said.

"Uh, t-that's right, let's go."

.

.

.

Natsu and the others looking for a place with no humans so they could try the magic. But wherever they went, there always bunch of people everywhere!

"Ah, Natsu, can you buy me a fish? I'm hungry,"

"Happy, be aware that you're in human form, don't make me kick your ass now, you've to act more like human."

"I'm sorry, Master, I just too used in my cat form."

"Stop calling me Master!"

Wendy and Charla sweat-dropped, "You man, could you stop your blabbering?"

"Well, maybe we can stop for a lunch? What do you think, Natsu-san?"

"Right, my guts killing me, let's just-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU DAMN THIEF!" A middle-aged man shouted.

The shout make Natsu and the others stared at whose the man chasing, it was a little girl. She wear a worn out shirt that too big for her, her feet was bruised because she wasn't wearing sandals or shoes.

"Is that girl the one he's chasing?" Charla asked, her face showing that she was in shock.

"W-We should help her!" Wendy exclaimed worriedly, "She just a little girl!"

"Nat-" Happy stared at the empty space, "WHA-Natsu's gone!"

"EH!?"

* * *

Meanwhile with the girl...

"I warn you thief! Stop at once!" the man yelled angrily.

The girl who has short light blonde hair run faster, she had to run from this man even if she looks like will faint anytime.

"W-Wait for me, Mama..." the girl mumbled.

But before she could do anything, a strong hand wrapped tightly around her left wrist.

"Got you!"

The girl whimpered, "L-Let me go!"

"I'll let you go if you pay for those apples!"

"N-No! I-I have to see Mama!"

"Like I said-"

"What's all this fuss about?" Natsu voice enchoing through their ears as they looking around, search for the voice owner.

Natsu suddenly appear right behind the man, surprised him as he fell upwards and crawling away from him.

"W-W-What do you want?" the man stuttered.

"Oh. nothing, just want to know why are you chasing such a little girl? Look at her, you scaring her out."

The man stood up, "This girl stole my apples! Of course I chasing her down!"

Natsu look down at the girl, "Is that true?" the girl slowly nodded.

"M-My Mom is sick, I-I have to bring something for her..." she said.

That angered the man, "But that's not the reason you have to stole my apples!"

"Okay, that's enough," Natsu sighed, "How much did they cost? I will pay it for her."

"17000 jewel,"

Natsu give the man money before he dragged the girl out from there.

* * *

"T-Thank you, Mister."

Natsu ruffled her hair, "It's okay, but is your mother alright?"

"M-My mom has been hospitalized for month, doctor said she won'tlast long, but I don't want to believe it, m-my m-mom is a strong person! She won't leave me alone!" she told him and tears slidded down from her.

"Want me to take you there? It's dangerous for a kid to wander around alone."

"T-Thank you!"

Natsu smiled, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Emiko... Emiko Mcarrow..."

"Emiko, what a nice name, how old are you?"

"T-Ten, how about you Onii-chan?" Emiko asked.

"I'm Natsu dragneel, seven years older than you." Natsu said, "Which hospital is it?"

"Harrod hospital, it's the only place where the poor person can be accepted, we have been dumped a few times by the elegant hospital, we even not allowed to step in."

"That's awful, but that means she treatened differently!"

"Yes, but we can't do anything, poor people will go unnoticed by kingdom and vanished like we're not born in the first place."

Natsu stared at her, "For a kid you sure know how to talk,"

Emiko giggled, "I'll take that as a compliment, Natsu-nii."

.

.

.

[Harrod Hospital]

"Huh?" Emiko stared at the doctor in shock, "W-What do you mean she passed away?"

Apples in her hand falling to the floor, tears slid down her face again like a waterfall.

"N-No, m-my mom will not-"

"Emiko..."

Natsu hugged her as she cried harder, calling out her mother name over and over.

"Emiko, where's your dad?"

Emiko sobbed as she replied, "M-My father died when I'm still five, I-I have no relatives here... W-W-Where should I go, Natsu-nii?"

Natsu stay silent for a while and closed his eyes, "Ne, Emiko, you can come with me if you want."

Emiko choke on her own tears, trying to say something to him.

"Slow down, take your time."

"Y-You will take care of me?"

Natsu nodded, "I'm a independent mage, but soon I'll have my own guild, you can join me if you want."

"R-Really? T-The truth is I'm a mage too! Emiko is an archer mage! I can multiply my arrows as much as I want!'

Natsu's eyes widened, "You're an archer mage? That's awesome! Let's go, I'll introduce you to my nakamas!"

Emiko wipped her tears and smiled, "Okay!"

...

_'i'm glad I still can feel Wendy's aura from here, if not maybe I'll get lost and die in a dicth because of hunger, haah... I hope they bought me food...' _Natsu thought.

In the same time his stomach growled, making the girl can't hold up her laugh.

"Do you want apple, Natsu-nii? You're the one who bought it, anyway."

"W-Well yeah, thanks, I'm about to take a lunch when I saw you being chased by that man,"

Emiko smiled, "Here, Natsu-san."

"T-Thanks,"

Natsu narrowed his eyes but nothing changed, seriously he can't see where her hand is let alone the apple. (Well, of course, aura is just a glutton of light)

"Hmm? Natsu-nii, what's wrong?"

Natsu finally give up, "You see, Emiko, can you point out what's wrong with me? Like something different?"

Emiko blinked and take a closer look on Natsu, "No, it's look like nothing wrong with you, Natsu-nii, why're you ask?"

"Well, um... I'm blind, okay? I can't see you or where your hand is right now."

"T-That's bad! Why aren't you say it sooner? I could give it to your hands! Wait, how do you plan on going home? You can't see, right?"

"Maybe I'm blind, but I've the nose of dragons, I can smell my friend's scent from a mile away, you don't have to worry."

Emiko sighed in relief, "You're really amazing, Natsu-nii! Beside being blind you can walk me to that Harrod Hospital, so cool!"

"Ahaha, you flattering me," Natsu laughed, "Let's go, it's not that long before we reach the inn."

"Do you still want the apple?"

Natsu sweat-dropped at her presistent personality.

* * *

[The inn where Natsu's and the others stay]

"Where did Natsu go? It's already late and he hasn't come back yet," Happy said, he was sitting in front of the table where Wendy placed the food, his hand tapping the table for the past ten minutes.

"It's not like he's a kid or anything, I'm sure he'll come back in no time." Charla replied.

Wendy just finished placing the dinner when a knock startled her.

"This scent... Natsu-san? I'm glad his back, but looks like he's not alone," she mumbled as she walked towards the door.

She slowly opened the door and found Natsu smiled widely with the girl that she saw this noon hid behind him.

"Natsu-san, welcome home," Wendy greet him, she bend down to look closer at the girl, "And who might you be, Ojou-chan(little girl)?" she kindly asked.

Natsu moved aside, "Come on, introduce yourself,"

Emiko shyly took a step towards Wendy while playing with her fingers, "N-Nice to meet you, m-my name is E-Emiko Mcarrow, N-Natsu-san saved me when I'm being chased by a man."

Wendy smiled, "You've a beautiful blonde hair, it looks so smooth! Can I call you Emi-chan?"

Emiko nodded.

"Come in, I just finished cooking, let's have a dinner together! Oh, my name is Wendy, how can I forget introduce myself."

"He? What are you cooking Wendy? It smell delicious! Man, I'm starving!"

"Happy insisted to buy a lot of meat so I ended up making Sukiyaki, I heard that is your favorite food?" Wendy asked while she slowly lead Natsu to the table.

"I like everything that has meat in it! And fire of course!" he said happily.

Wendy giggled, "Saa, Emi-chan have a sit. I'll bring another bowl." she said and walking towards the kitchen.

Natsu turned to Emiko, "Emi this is Happy and Charla, you two this is Emiko Mcarrow, be nice to her." he said and put a lot of meat into his mouth.

"Ara, whose kid is this Natsu?" Charla asked when her eyes landed on Emiko, "You knocked someone up?"

Natsu choked on his food, Wendy nearly slipped and Happy laugh so hard until he's rolling on the floor.

"T-The hell! Of course, I'm not! Do you expect me to knocked someone up in my seventh age!? I'm not insane, okay!?"

"T-That's right! Don't say something like that about Natsu-san!" Wendy protested, her face was beet red.

While the four busy chatting or shouting, Emiko stared at them one by one. First, she look at the light blue haired boy around her age (Happy) who was wearing green T-shirt with white line as a motif and a short black jeans that crossed his legs in chair as he happily chatting with Natsu.

_'He has a strange hair, light blue and white as a shade? And why is his hair in the side looks like a cat ears?' _She thought.

Emiko turned her attention towards the white haired girl who calmly eat her food, Charla wears a simple white gown that reach her knees, her hair was tied up into pigtails.

_'She's the same, has a weird hair that looks like a cat ears...'_

"What's wrong, Emi-chan?" Wendy asked.

Emiko shook her head, "No, just happy that I've a family again, it's warm when we can eat together like this."

"Then you should eat, Natsu-san eat a lot so you've to hurry before he snacth yours!"

"Okay," Emiko smiled happily, "Can I call you Wendy? Or you prefer honorifics?"

"Wendy is fine, it's not like I'm that old."

"I heard that you'll build a guild? If that so then let me join you!" Emiko said.

Charla frowned, "You're a mage?"

"Yes, I'm an Archer mage! It's not very strong but if I train I'm sure!"

Happy snickered, "Then do your best, newbie,"

"Um, can I know what kind of magic do you guys use?"

"I'm a fire dragon slayer! Anything that involve fire is my thing!" Natsu replied with a full mouth.

"My magic is Heavenly dragon slayer, it's nearly same as Natsu-san but I control air." Wendy told her.

Emiko turned to Happy, "I'm an Ice-Maker mage, though it's not me that decided what power I can have,"

Charla sighed, "Well, mine is a gravity controller."

"Wow, is that why the barcelet really hurt when it hit my head?" Natsu asked.

"I suppose so, I try it when you gone somewhere,"

"Minna-san, you all have an amazing power, I don't think if I'll be useful for you..."

Natsu patted her head, "You don't have to worry about that, just train your magic and soon you'll do better!"

"T-Thank you, Natsu-nii." she blushed slighty.

_'As I thought, I make the right choice to join him! I feel... happy,' _Emiko thought as she glanced towards Natsu, _'Natsu-nii... Thank you for helping me,'_

And with that, a new member appear in Natsu's team.

* * *

**RnR please?**

**Oh, I have to say that OC acceptance are closed! I have too many pm and I just can't decided who should I choose!**

**Anyway thanks for your PM!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, hello guys! Just want to informed you about the OC that I choose! Here the list :**

**\- Amaterasu**

**\- Azerath**

**\- Brendan Cobalt**

**\- Cheeno**

**\- Emiko Mcarrow**

**I'm sorry for the others but I choose the one I love! Anyway thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

One year after they met Emiko, Natsu and the others moved to Clover town and bought an apartement which can hold up to ten people.

Two months they lived there, a lot of people started notice them and daily give the team missions from normal to S-Class missions. Yeah, they got stronger, treat the people fairly and protected it from dark guild.

Three months later, they met a boy named Azerath in their mission when eliminating monster.

Azerath has the serious aura that make people hard to approach him, But Natsu careless yet cheerful attitude opened his heart and accepted to join Natsu's team.

Sometimes, Natsu has to wake him from slumber because Azerath has habit taking nap everywhere, like in the floor, when the mission started, etc. Well, that's what unique from him.

Three days ago, Clover town Mayor, gave them _Niurre_ tittle which means untainted light.

"Does it hurt, Natsu-nii?" Emiko asked, her hands softly poke Natsu's eyes.

"Well, you _poked _my eyes, of course it hurts, why do you ask?"

"I saw a doctor do this to a blind patient, he said something like a curse or normally injured," she replied, "I'm glad it hurts, because blind curse usually make eyes not responding at every sense."

Natsu sighed, "Um, yeah, of course it's not... Anyway, can you bring those bandages here?"

Emiko nodded walk towards where the bandages are, she bumped into Wendy in process.

"Sorry, Emi-chan, what can I do for you?"

"Etto, Natsu-nii want me to get those bandages, it's look like he will use them to cover his eyes."

Wendy gasped, "Eh!? Natsu-san, you will cover your eyes up!? B-But can you-"

"Don't worry, I still can see, okay? I mean, I'm not seeing thing with my eyes anymore."

"Ah, now I thing about it..."

"Don't tell me you just notice it now!?" Natsu sweat-dropped, "Whatever, Emi if you would!"

"Okay, Natsu-nii,"

"E-Eh, let me do it for you, Natsu-san!"

"Nah, it's okay." Natsu turned his gaze towards Azerath who sleeping on the floor before kicking him, "I told you not to sleep everywhere!"

Azerath only rolling towards the bed before continue to sleep, Natsu sighed.

"Emi surprisingly have the talent of a doctor, she won't do bad."

Emiko frowned, "Should I take that as an insult, Natsu-nii?"

"N-No! It's a compliment, you know!"

the blonde giggled, "It just a joke,"

Wendy stared at the two, it just feel like she's being left out from the conversation. She felt... alone, shaking her head over and over, she finaly sighed.

As the door opened, Happy and Charla stepped in.

"Look Natsu, we got our next mission, it's from the mayor. It's about to wipe some dark mages," Happy said.

"Huh? We just stay here for five months and Mayor already notice us!?" Wendy asked in surprised tone, "It's awesome!"

Charla smiled, "Of course, he even named us Niurre, I should take this as a good step towards our new guild."

"Do you hear that, Natsu-san? Isn't that great?"

"Yeah! Looks like we will have our new guild in one year, the council will approve us if the mayor trust us enough to wipe some dark mages. Niurre, I like that name!" Natsu grinned, "Okay now, I want Wendy and Happy come with me for this mission, Charla and Emi can stay."

Charla and Emiko widened their eyes, "B-But, Natsu-nii! I-I can help!"

"I know, but I want you to standby here," Natsu ruffled Emiko's hair, "Understand?"

"O-Okay, but you've to come back alive, okay? Promise me!"

"Ahaha, yes Blondie, I promise," Natsu grab his black jacket and opened the door, "Let's go, you two,"

Wendy stuttered, "H-Hai, Natsu-san!"

"I want beef steak when we got home," Happy said, turned his attention to Charla, "Okay, honey?"

Charla blushed furiously, "W-Who the hell are you calling honey!?"

Emiko giggled, "What a nice couple,"

"We're not!"

* * *

[ Mayor Clover's Mansion]

A woman with long green hair and beautiful brown eyes greet them at the front door, her night gown wrapped tightly around her sexy body.

"Welcome, I presume you're Natsu Dragneel?" her soft voice asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Oh, my apologize, my name is Kokonoe, Clover town Mayor. And you here to take the job, right?"

They nodded.

Kokonoe walked towards Natsu and wrapped her hands around his, and gave a seductive smile.

"As I thought, you're such a good looking man, Natsu-san, I've heard rumors about you but if I take a closer look you're more amazing than the rumors said." she said like a love-struck girl.

Natsu and the others sweat-dropped, _'Is this really the Mayor?'_

Kokonoe cleared her throat and regain her composure, "Anyway, the mission I gave you is really dangerous, a lot of mages that I've been hired never come back until now, I'm afraid something bad happened to them."

"H-Have they died or-" Wendy's voice trembled.

"I don't know, the only thing I know is there are only two people who protected one mage that the magic is unknown until now. More likely, that mage is the leader."

Happy sighed, "A lot of mage failed just because faced with three person? Just how strong are those mages?"

Kokonoe narrowed her eyes, "Very strong, that's why I hope you can dispose these dark mages! The famous Natsu-san should be able to face this, right?"

Natsu shrugged, "Who knows? If I don't have any luck I can lost to these dark mages, being strong is not always the way."

"Oh, did I mention the rewards of this mission?"

Now, it perked their attention.

"Now, you metion it, I don't see any rewards here..." Wendy said as she looking at the flyer.

Kokonoe smirked, "The rewards are 900,000 jewels and-"

Happy jaw-dropped, "9-900,000 jewels!? So many!"

Natsu raised his eyebrow, "And?"

"Because Natsu-san and the others are independent mage, as another rewards I will make the Council approve you as a legal guild."

Natsu and the others swallowed hard, the rewards really hit the jackpot.

"Do you willing to?"

"Let's do this!" they shouted in unison.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest...

"Hotoya-san, it seem the mayor sent another mages here." a young girl with short brown hair said to her leader.

The hooded man called Hotoya laughed, "What a waste, I bet they're another fly that easily crushed! Whatever! As long as I have this kid, it doesn't matter!"

He stabbed his sword into a skull beside him, "With this brat power, no one will beat me..."

Behind him there's a kid who sleeping inside an aquarium-like tube. His blackish brown hair flowed following the air from under his feet, a lot of bruise on his body and his eyes twitched a few times, seem like he trying to wake up from a nightmare.

The girl stared at the kid with a worry face, _'Please, someone... save this boy...'_

Can Natsu save this kid?

* * *

Natsu yawned and streched his hands, "Are we there yet?"

"Natsu, that the tenth times you asked the same question," Happy replied.

"I can't help it! In my vision there's only trees and deers aura around! I can't sense a dark aura anywhere!"

Wendy grabbed Natsu's right hand and lead him along the way, "Here Natsu-san, I hope you don't bumped into something,"

"Thanks Wendy, but I'm fine."

Though he said that, Natsu tightened his grip, make the girl blushing hard. Behind them, Happy scowled.

"I'm being left out here..."

Before he could take another step, Happy's eyes catch a glimpse of something and...

"Natsu, Wendy! Watch out!" Happy took a step back, **"Ice Make : Shield!"**

BOOM! Someone shoot a laser towards them, the smoke blurred their vision, of course it's not affecting Natsu.

"The hell!?" Natsu grip loosened.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy jumped, **"Tenryuu no Hokou!"**

The smoke slowly faded, but they're not in the forest anymore, more likely old mansion.

"Where is this?" Happy asked as he looking around the room, he get the felling that all of these pictures were staring at them.

"I-It's creepy..." Wendy shivered a bit, "Natsu-san?"

Natsu suddenly trembled, his eyes widened and cold sweat started to slide down from his forehead.

"Natsu/Natsu-san?" Happy and Wendy asked in worry.

"I-I can't..."

"W-What's wrong, Natsu-san?"

Natsu started to shook his head around, like he was searching for something.

"Natsu?"

"I can't see anything!" Natsu shouted, "T-There's nothing here! Not even a single aura! I can't sense both of you!"

"Huh!?"

"Of course you can't." A girly voice said from behind, "This mansion deflecting all of the living thing aura,"

The short haired girl jumped from the second floor, covered by her long kimono, her hands and feet are chained with silver chain that looks like a dancer chain than a slave, "Looks like your blind friend have some problems, didn't he?" she licked her lips, "An easy prey and wow... you got a lot of magic in you! I'm impressed..."

"Who are you!?" Wendy yelled as she took a defensive position in front of Natsu.

She bowed slighty, "My name is Amaterasu, the moon dancer," the girl called Amaterasu charged towards them, "And I'm here to eliminate you all!"

**"Moon Slicer!" **Amaterasu moved her hands in circle as the chains in fast move flying towards Happy like a twister.

**"Ice-Make : Double swords!" **Happy took the attack head on but his swords break into pieces.

"What!?"

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes, **"Moon-"**

**"Tenryuu no Yokugeki!" **

"Gah!" Amaterasu groaned as she hit the wall hard.

"Thanks, Wendy, I owe you one." Happy said to her.

"It doesn't matter! Let's take Natsu-san out before-"

"Is he one of your comrade?" a heavy voice asked.

Wendy and Happy turned their head as they widened their eyes in horror. The hooded man held Natsu by the neck with his hands as the Fire Dragon Slayer struggled to free himself from them but failed.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy shouted, "Let him go!"

"Oh, that's an imposible thing to do," The man said, "This brat have a good magic source... I can use this as a backup..."

Happy jumped towards him, **"Ice-Make : Canon!"**

"Hmph, Amaterasu."

"Yes, Master," Amaterasu suddenly stood up and attacked Happy, **"Moon Slicer!"**

The hooded man disappear into thin air, bring Natsu along with him.

"Natsu-san!"

"Wendy, go after him! Leave this girl to me!" Happy shouted while receive attack from Amaterasu.

"But-"

"Hurry up!"

With a single nod, Wendy leave Happy to handle Amaterasu on his own.

"Keh! Let's get this over, shall we?" Happy said he stripped his shirt down, he himself sweat-dropped, "Damn, Gray's habit affecting me."

The brunette face flushed, "W-Why are you do that!? You can't seduce me whatever you're doing!"

"No, I'm not. It's a habit, don't pay attention to it."

* * *

When Natsu come to his sense, he can't sense anything but he know, there's someone crying beside him.

"Who's there?" He asked weakly but only make the cry sound harder.

"I... I..." Someone whispered, "I-It's not my fault... why is everyone hate me so much?"

"Hello? Someone there? I can hear you, tell me where you are," Natsu said.

A light suddenly engulfed him.

Natsu was floating into thin air, a lot of people walked past him but it seem no one notice he was there.

"Where am I?" his nose twicthed, "The scent of fire and... what a depressing aura..."

"Get the kid hell outta' here!" someone shouted, "He will bring nothing but misfortune for us!"

Natsu turned around and his eyes widened, "What... the hell..." he stared at the blckish brown haired boy who looked at him, his face shown sadness and despair.

"Please... Help me..."

* * *

Wendy followed the man through Natsu's faint scent, she's glad that Natsu taught her how to use her nose to smell someone scent from a mile away.

"Please be safe, Natsu-san."

Wendy looking out the window, "It's look like this mansion is above the forest,"

The girl stopped for a while as she panted for air, "J-Just how big this mansion is? It feel like I've running for long and the scent become further in every second! If i keep like-"

BOOM! a fire shoot through out the wall in front of her, she closed her eyes but jolted up when she saw Natsu's body being throw up and falling to the forest below the mansion.

"NATSU-SAN!"

When she tried to save him, the hooded man swing his sword towards her as she jumped back.

"Just what did you do to, Natsu-san!?" she asked angrily.

The man smirked at her, "Nothing and I'm telling you the truth, the brat attacked me and you've to know that he fell because of his own fault,"

"How dare you...!" unknown to Wendy, her eyes are slowly turned into pink color.

* * *

Meanwhile, a girl with light blue hair standing in the middle of forest, she wears a blue tank top and a mini-skirt beneath her long black tabard.

She sighed, "Okay, I give up... I think I'm lost," her thunderstorm like eyes staring around the woods, "Maybe I just-"

A shadow suddenly appeared above her, "Huh?" when she look upwards, what she find is not the beautiful sky, but...

"KYAAA!" a pink-haired person suddenly fell on top of her, "A-A-A-A person just fell from the sky!"

After she calm herself down, the girl stared at the pink haired teens, "Look at those bruise, he must fighting with someone before he fell," she slowly caresed his cheeks.

"Pink hair, muscular body," she moved to Natsu's bandage that loosened, "A bandaged eyes? Maybe he's blind? What kind of trash hurting a blind person!?"

When she removed his bandage, she feel heat radiating from the teens.

"A warm and comforting heat... is he a fire mage? If that true then at least I can wake him up," she closed her eyes as her hands tightly gripped the grass.

Suddenly, an electric wave surrounded them and fire started to appear. The fire become bigger from time to time before absorbed by Natsu's chest.

The girl panted heavily, "I-I hope this will help, it took a lot of my stamina-WHAAA!"

Natsu suddenly sat up, surprising the girl and make her crawling back.

"Ow, damn that hurts! but..." he took his hands to his chest, "I feel like being choke to death when a thunder hit me, is that just a dream?"

Natsu turned his head towards the girl, "Who are you?"

The girl narrowed her eyes, with those stare Natsu can understand if the girl said 'that's my line!'.

"Sorry, it's look like I'm the one who being found, right?" the girl nodded, though she said in her mind, _'Are you treating yourself as a dog? Being found? Seriously?'_

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, and you are...?"

The girl looking down to her feet, feeling akwards at the question.

Natsu smiled, "It's okay if you don't want to,"

"C... Cheeno," she mumbled.

"Hmm? Mind repeat once again?"

"My name is Cheeno."

"Oh, nice too meet you, Cheeno," Natsu ruffled her hair, before turned away, "Thanks for your treatment! But I've someone to beat his ass up!"

Before he could jump back to the mansion, Cheeno grabbed his wrist.

"W-Wait, where are you going to? Y-You can't fight in that condition!"

"I'm sorry, but someone is waiting for me and I can't leave this person alone."

Cheeno stared at him in awe, "I-In condition like this you still thinking about others?"

"Of course, I won't leave my nakama to fight alone," Natsu smiled to her, "You know what they said? It's better dying together than living in guilt."

Her silver-colored eyes sparkled in respect, the person in front of him really gave her a comforting vibe.

"A-Aren't you blind? How can you go back to your friends?"

"Well, I can-"

"L-Let me take you there!"

"Huh? What?"

"Even if I look like this, I rather confident in my Storm Make magic! T-That's why let me help you,"

"Storm Make magic? Now it's rare, I heard a bit about this magic in my childhood but nothing more."

Cheeno smiled, "S-So, can I tag along?"

"Okay, but stay close to me."

"H-Huh? What do you mean by stay clo-Hyaaa!" Natsu held her in bridal-style, "W-What are you-"

"Here we go!" Natsu jumped so high in the sky, using his fire as a rocket.

Cheeno instead of screaming, she tightly put her hands around Natsu's neck as she hid her face in embarassment and Natsu notice the change of the girl's aura.

"Cheeno, do you have a fever? I can felt your heartbeat faster than normal,"

Cheeno stuttered, "N-Nothing wrong!"

* * *

As for Happy...

**"Ice Make : Blizard!"**

**"Moon Shield!"**

The two panted heavily as the smoke died down, blood and bruise was on their body but they didn't give a damn.

"W-What's wrong? Giving up already?" Amaterasu asked in mock tone, but she didn't do better than Happy.

"Back to you..." Happy panted, "It's look like you'll fainted in no time..."

"Huh! Chibi boy!"

Happy's eyes twitched in annoyance, "Look who is saying! Flat-chested!"

"W-Wha-" Amaterasu's face flushed.

And soon, the fight become no more than bickering.

"Chibi!"

"Flat-chested!"

"Chibi!"

"Flat-chested! I bet my girlfriend have more boobs than you do!"

"G-G-Girlfriend!? You're not old enough to have a girlfriend! Anyway, she must be blind if she want to going out with a person like you!"

Happy snickered as he crossed his hands, "Hmph, sorry lady, but don't understimate my charm that my master gave me."

"Master?"

"Yeah, the blind guy, he's my master." Happy said, "He save me so many times, that's why I've to repay him no matter what happen."

Amaterasu stared in confusion, "Even if he told you to die?"

Happy nodded, "Of course, but my Master isn't someone like that..." a wind blow through his light blue hair as he keep it from his masculine face with right hand.

"Because my Master treat us like family, he always do."

Amaterasu's eyes teared up, "Family..." she smiled towards Happy, "Are your Master kindly enough to let me join him as a family?"

Happy stared at her in disbelief before smiled kindly, "Of course,"

**"Tenryuu no Saiga!" **

Happy look around, "Wendy's voice? Wendy! Where are you!?" he run to the source but Amaterasu stopped him.

"What!? I don't have time for whatever shit you make-"

"I come with you."

"What?"

Amaterasu stood up, "Your comrade must facing Hotoya-san, he's not a mage but his swordmanship are nothing you can't compare to a mere samurai, his sword is connected to that boy."

"That boy?"

"One year ago, Hotoya-san kidnapped a boy from a village that despise magic very much, he took the boy in much for his own advantage."

"What!? Why didn't you stop him!?"

"I tried! But he won't listen to me! That's why-" tears slide down her cheeks, "Please... save him! He's already in too much pain, if Hotoya-san over do it then that boy will die!"

Much to her surprise, Happy grabbed her right hand and help her to stand, "Let's go!"

Amaterasu wiped her tears and nodded, "Okay!"

In other side, Wendy struggled to take down Hotoya who really have good reaction towards her attack. None of her attack can run through his sword, it's look like something change the sword aura.

She fell down to her knees and panted heavily, her magic really drained here.

"What now, lil' girl? Tired already?" Hotoya smirked, "How about you just give up and die like that man?"

"AS IF!" Wendy growled, she's truly mad right now, "How dare you do that to Natsu-san..."

**"Tenryuu no-"**

Suddenly, the sky become cloudy as rain pored heavily outside the mansion, Wendy's eyes widened when she felt something familiar.

But before she know it, Hotoya already charged towards her, "You're mine!"

**"Karyuu no Hokou!"**

**"Storm Make : Thunder!"**

The combination between fire and thunder shoot towards Hotoya and take him out of his sense, the thunder make him numb and can't move a single muscle.

"D-Damn you!"

Natsu quickly put Cheeno down and run towards Wendy, "Cheeno, I leave the man to you!" Chenno nodded before kicked the man out from where he was fall.

"Wendy! Are you alright!?"

Wendy just stared at him in shock as Natsu waving his hands in front of her face, "W-Wendy?"

The bluenette teared up and hug him, "Natsu-san! Y-You're alive! I-I'm so glad!"

Natsu returning the hug as he patted the girl back, "Of course I'm okay, but now, there's someone who need me in this mansion,"

"Huh? Someone?"

"Yes, looks like he has been locked up somewhere in this place, that's why-"

"Natsu!" Happy called from behind, followed by Amaterasu.

"Happy! You okay?"

"Of course! But we've to save the kid that locked inside!"

"Eh, you know it too?" Natsu asked.

Happy nodded and turned his head towards Amaterasu.

"This way, I'll take to you him."

* * *

As the others followed Amaterasu, the mansion suddenly crumbled.

"W-What happening?" Cheeno asked, her face looks frightened.

"Oh no, he must started to lose control!" Amaterasu yelled in panic.

"Who!?" Happy asked.

"The boy! Let's go!"

When they arrived, the water in tube that keep the boy started to change in color, from ocean blue to bloody red.

"We've to take him out!" Amaterasu shouted.

"But how!?" Happy argued back.

Natsu step in, "Of course by wake him up,"

"Huh!? B-But this boy has been sleeping for year!" the brunette said.

Natsu touch the tube softly as he murmured something to the boy inside it, "Don't worry, no one gonna hurt you here, now open your eyes and say hello to your new family..." he smiled, "Brendan..."

The boy inside the tube who Natsu called Brendan, slowly opened his eyes, revealed his beautiful dark blue eyes that stared at Natsu. At the same time, the mansion stopped crumble and the water back to the normal color.

"Welcome home, Brendan..."

The boy smiled, "Thank you, Natsu-san..."

* * *

Natsu and the others finished the job, they're not only met enemy but new friends that become their family. And as promised, one year after that, a new guild appeared at Fiore Kingdom.

It's called, Niurre, the untainted light.

And seven years later, Niurre become the most powerful guild in Fiore, though no one never heard the name of the Master and their S-Class mage because they never participate in Grand Magic Games.

There nine person in Niurre whose being respected by the other guild, they are...

Natsu Dragneel or Nirvanna (nickname), 24 years old, the Master of Niurre guild and one of the Wizards Saint, with enormous power of Dragon Slayer and one of the golden keys owner, Hydrus, the Snake God spirit that always leading him wherever he goes. He's popular in Clover town much to his kind and cheerful attitude. He became the number one most wanted mage to be your boyfriend, though he forbid the magazine to take his picture. His eyes always covered in bandage in reason he didn't need his eyes to see the enemy like in the past, his hair growing in past seven years and tied down to his shoulder.

Wendy Marvell or Angel (nickname), 19 years old, Heavenly Dragon Slayer and S-Class mage, with outstanding beauty. Her beautiful blue hair and her eyes with long eye-lashes make all the man can't resist her. She always bring her magic staff with her wherever she goes.

Happy Dragneel or people often called him 'Forst' much to his annoyance, 17 years old. He has two magic, Ice Make magic and Equip magic and he has been number two most wanted mage to be your boyfriend because his cute and masculine face. He always wear Natsu's scarf whatever the outfit are.

Charla Marvell or Whitey, 16 years old, the gravity controller and a master swordmanship that never loses in Grand Magic Games. Her long waved white hair always make the attention on her, she still have her tsundere act when Happy hit on her like always.

Emiko Mcarrow, 17 years old, a pro Archer mage who has 99% accuracy. Her short blonde hair now growing to the middle of her back. She always showing affection towards Natsu no matter how small they are.

Azerath, 16 years old, like Charla he is a master of swordmaship but have the speed more than the white Exceed. He always put on his hoddie wherever he go outside, he still didn't like attention and always sleeping everywhere as he pleased.

Cheeno, 16 years old, she has the same fate as Juvia and people often called her 'The Rain Girl' or 'The Storm Maniac' but she always hit the person that called her that with her umbrella, special created by Natsu. She always act like big sister to Wendy even she is the one that younger. She kind of shy when Natsu get close to her, but has the same habit as Azerath.

Amaterasu, 19 years old, a good yet dangerous dancer that has a sexy body. It's so easy to tell that she's in love with Happy and always clinging to him whenever she get the chance. She always good at cooking which make Happy slighty interested in her.

Brendan Cobalt, 18 years old, he is an Aura God Slayer. After Natsu save him, he always look up to Natsu as his own brother. He even give Natsu a bracelet that he made to help Natsu easier to use his Dragon Slayer sight. His power is dangerous and only Natsu can stop him from berserk.

With those nine become the most powerful mage in Fiore, will Niurre win the next Grand Magic Games?

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in ocean, someone shouted...

"IT'S TENROU ISLAND!"

**RnR please?**

**Thank you for reading! Please wait for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~ long time no see! Sorry for the delay!**

**Anyway, I'm planning to put in your OC that didn't counted into Niurre guild as Natsu comrade or long lost friends! **

**So keep sending your OC! But you've to know that your OC show time isn't always popped out like Niurre's group, it's much like one-shoot screen time!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

[X791, Fairy tail Guild]

"Y-You're back! Still alive and young!" Macao yelled in tears as he hugged all the tenrojima's group.

Laki cried, "I thought we won't meet again!"

"C-Can you told us what exactly happened?" Wakaba asked between his tears.

"W-Well, actually we're..." Lucy started their story.

[Flashback]

"Master Makarov! You're still alive!" Erza shouted as she run towards Makarov who have a confuse face.

"B-But how?! I saw Acnologia killed him!" Gray said in shock, hell even Gildarts and Laxus didn't have a single bruise on their body, what the hell is happened?!

"I will explain from here..." A feminism voice said as a beautiful girl with long yet wavy blonde hair appeared.

"Who are you?" All of them asked in unison.

"My name is Mavis." She said as wind surrounds her feet, "The first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion."

"Whaaaat?!"

"So, the first is the one who save us?" Makarov said, so touched.

Mavis smiled, "I just used your ties as a family to activated Fairy Sphere, to protect you from Acnologia's roar,"

"Is that mean we trapped here for seven years?" Makarov asked as the others yelped in shock.

"Indeed, but what makes you back to live and heal your injuries are different story."

Lucy blinked, "Eh? Why?"

"It's all thanks to a boy named Natsu Dragneel and a girl named Wendy Marvell..." Mavis softly said, "Thanks to Natsu's will and power, I able to make you back to live Makarov, and thanks to Wendy's power, I able to heal all of you..."

"Natsu and Wendy?!" Cana suddenly yelled, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen them!"

"Natsu! Wendy! Come out!" Gray shouted.

The searches team shook their head in guilt, they've been kick out the one who save their long lost comrade, what they're gonna say about this?

"Oh, about those two..." Mavis started, "I didn't sense their magic since seven years ago."

Gray stepped back, "W-What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Natsu and Wendy, probably out from this island seven years ago and aged normally like the others."

"Eh?! Then Natsu is seven years older than me?!" Gray and Gajeel shouted, "Che, he must still annoying as ever in guild! I hope he didn't destroy it!"

Levy giggled, "Well, this Natsu we talking about, he must be lively and loud as ever."

"I really hope that's the reality..." Mavis said sadly.

"What's wrong, First?" Makarov asked.

Before Mavis could reply, Lucy interrupt her.

"W-Wait a second, w-what do you mean by that?" Lucy asked, trembling in realize what Mavis were saying, "Are you saying that... Natsu's changed personality or something more?"

Mavis's eyes narrowed at Alzack and the others, "How about you start the explanation, the-after-seven-years-group?"

Alzack and Bisca shivered, gulping at the same time before opened their mouth, "T-The truth is..."

[Present Time]

"So..." Makarov started, he lease out the betrayed and angry aura around him, "Would you mind tell us why in the hell you kick out Natsu and Wendy from Fairy tail, hmm? **Macao...**"

All the other members shuddered, they knew they at fault here. Macao realized it one year after Natsu and Wendy didn't come back for sure. They knew they needed both of them to stay strong, but they push them away!

Macao stepped in and said, "I don't care what will you do to me, Master Makarov but I truly regret my decision that time, I really am."

Gray, who never felt so angry before charged at Macao and punched him on the face.

"Like sorry will make them come back! Do you even know where they are?!"

"Calm down, Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled, trying to cool the angry teen down.

"H-How could you do something like that," Lucy tears streamed down, "I was always thinking that we're family and yet..."

Makarov turned as he walked out from the guild, leaving his children in confuse.

"Master..." Erza whispered, "I'm going for a fresh air, I need to refresh my mind."

One by one, the Tenrojima's group walked out of guild, trying to forget their sadness for a while.

"Natsu..." Lucy muttered to herself, "I hope you okay."

.

.

.

Clover town was having a good time to decorated the entire place, they held a festival special dedicated to welcome their honored yet sociable guild back from a group mission.

It was now became their characteristic to held a festival once a year to celebrate the birth of Niurre guild. After Niurre became the number one guild of Fiore Kingdom, Clover Town where the guild belong turn out to be the most peace town in kingdom. All thanks to the new guild, Niurre.

The people have their own gift of gratitude to give for the Niurre's Master, Nirvanna.

[Meat Section]

"Hey, are you finishing those meats dish?" a woman said, "Nirvanna-sama really like Sukiyaki, be sure you use the top brand!"

"Of course!" a man answered, "Nirvanna-sama saved my family from thugs and dark mage one year ago! This kind of appreciations is nothing compared to what he did for me!"

The woman turned to her staff, "Listen! Let's give Nirvanna-sama the most extravagant feast!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

[Sweet Section]

"Hey, wait a minute! What're you going to do with those candied apple?!" a man asked.

"You don't know? Nirvanna-sama like to eat this after dinner! It's on the Weekly Magazine!"

"You serious?! So, what we waiting for? Let's give him one month supplies of candied apples!"

"Ahahaha, you're right!"

[Decoration Section]

"Be more careful with the rose! Nirvanna-sama will sad if he saw the roses like that!"

"Oi, what kind of rose he likes? I hear Nirvanna-sama soon will be arriving!"

"Oh my! Is that so?" the girl gasped, "Bring all the Shananda (light pink) roses out! Show him how we respect and loves Nirvanna-sama!"

"Okay!"

.

.

.

The night breeze really calm the mood, there's nothing but stars dancing there. But if you look closely, there's an overgenerous carriage that slowly fly towards Clover Town, the SE-Plug was from the air magic that going circle under it.

"Whoa... looks like the city go all out again for Master," a boy with spiky light blue hair said as he playing with his favorite scarf, "They sure loves you, Master Nirvanna."

A man who has bandaged eyes with long pink hair till his abdomen chuckled, "Well, I'm really appreciating their kindness for me." he said, letting his long hair blowed by the wind.

"Nirvanna-sama, here's your tea..." a teen-girl with long blonde hair said, giving the tea to Nirvanna.

"Thanks, Emiko!"

"But I still hope they're not hugging you with their asset, it makes you looks like a peverted old man, Master." The white haired girl grunted.

"Oh~ is that jealously I hear there, Whitey?" the light blue haired boy smirked, earning a punch from the girl.

"Zip it, Forst!" Whitey shouted.

"Don't call me that! Call me Honey or Happy babe like you always did!"

"I never called you that!"

"Shut up, you two..." a weak voice interferes, "I'm trying to sleep."

"But, Azerath, you've been sleeping for almost two hours," the mid-length blue haired girl grunted, "I want to sleep too."

"Cheeno," Nirvanna called.

"Y-Yes, Nirvanna-sama?"

"You know, when people sleep thirty-minutes after the sunset, they say that person will become scrapheap, especially a girl," he said with a smile, "You don't want to be that person, right?"

Cheeno stuttered, "N-No! Of course not!"

"I don't want to be like that too..." said Azerath who suddenly got up and splashed a water to his face.

"Hey, that's my drink!" the short brown haired girl yelled, "Angel-san, please punish him!"

The older girl with short blue hair called Angel giggled, "Why, Amaterasu-chan? Azerath-chan does that all the time."

"I know, but why always mine?!"

"Here you go, Ama-san." A boy with blackish-brown hair softly said as he handed a glass of water to Amaterasu.

"Ah, thanks Brendan! You're the best!" Amaterasu smiled, "A-Ah! Of course, Nirvanna-sama stills my number one person!"

Nirvanna grinned, "Oho~ is that so, Ama-chan? Thank you very much."

"Okay, let's cut our conversation for now," Angel said as she knocked her magic staff to the carriage, "We're here..."

"Oh, time to show up!" Forst jumped out followed by Whitey and the rest.

"Natsu-san," Angel called Nivanna's real name, "Would you mind if I hold your hand?"

"Thanks Wendy, but Hydrus will lead me the way as always." Natsu replied, "Maa, it's not like I don't like it or anything."

In the past seven years, Natsu and Wendy got closer, close enough to make Natsu want to flirt with the blue haired Dragon Slayer.

Wendy smiled, "Mou~ You always saying that."

Natsu took out his golden key before step out from the carriage followed by Wendy.

"Open the Gate of Snake God, Hydrus."

A white serpent with blue fire around his head appeared, his piercing blue eyes stared at Natsu with respect.

"Hydrus, as always if you would."

The snake slightly nodded and held Natsu's hand with his tail as they step forwards.

.

.

.

[Clover town's gate]

"Ah! Nirvanna-sama arrived! Open the gate!" a gate bearer shouted at his companions to open the town gate that the people built two year ago special for Niurre's group.

"Open the gate!"

The huge black gate slowly opened as revealing Clover Town's mayor, Kokonoe who smiled at them.

"Welcome home, Nirvanna-sama, Angel-san and Niurre's group," she smiled gently, "Come, the people ready to welcome you..."

"Thanks as always, Kokonoe-chan," Natsu smiled back as he walked past her before said, "And your aura beautiful as always, I really hope can see your face someday."

And Kokonoe fainted in delight.

"Master, could you not do that every time we're back?" Happy or Forst said, "Geez, you always make her pass out like that."

"I can't help it, her reactions are interesting, it's cute yet surprising."

"Ahahaha!" Amaterasu laughed, "As expected from Nirvanna-sama, your charm really high!"

"Ama-chan, please walk in girl manner, you're a dancer so walk like one." Wendy scolded.

"Okay, Angel-san!" Amaterasu replied, slowly walked towards Happy and yanking his left arm, "Forst-kun, let's walk side by side like always!"

Happy smiled a bit, "Well, I don't mind, but I expect a Takoyaki ready tonight!"

"Don't worry, I'll make anything you like, Forst-kun." Amaterasu smirked when her eyes laid on Whitey (Charla) who snorted at her words, "Not like someone who always so arrogant."

"Okay, that's enough, Ama-chan." Natsu reprimanded, "Don't go provoke the sleeping cat."

"I-I apologize, Nirvanna-sama."

Azerath, who've been silent suddenly said, "Nirvanna-san, can I play games after this?"

The party stopped in their tracks, stared at Azerath for a while before laughing hard. Mostly, from Happy and Amaterasu.

"W-What is so funny?" Azerath asked, a tint of pink creep to his cheeks.

"Beca-use..." Happy tried to say in the middle of his laugh, "I just surprised why you always asking that every time?!"

Azerath's face reddened as he put down his hoodie to hid his face.

Emiko giggled, "Azerath-kun sure has a cute side."

"I agree," Wendy and Whitey said at the same time.

Before they walked down to meet the town people, Brendan step in beside Natsu as he placed a bracelet to Natsu's right hand.

"Here you go, Nirvanna-sama," he said, "I made it myself with my Aura God Slayer magic, you can wear it to make your vision better."

Natsu smiled as he ruffled the younger boy hair who shyly looking at the ground, "Thanks, Brendan, you're big help!"

"T-Thank you, Nirvanna-sama."

Natsu turned around to face his comrade as he loosening his black tie, "Okay, take your time watching around the festival, and be sure to come back before midnight."

"Yes Sir!"

Niurre's group split up, Amaterasu dragged Happy when his other hand grabbing Charla, Brendan stay close to Azerath, just to make sure he didn't slumped anywhere, Emiko and Cheeno run somewhere when the saw candied apple's stand.

That leave Natsu and Wendy alone, they slowly walked down side by side and greeted by many people.

"Nirvanna-sama, welcome home! Let's drink some booze!" a man yelled from a bar beside the two.

Natsu nodded while waving his hand, "Later, Gor-san."

"Angel-chan! Please give me your smile!"

Wendy slowed her step and smiling at Gor, "Is this enough, Gor-san?"

"O-Oh! Yes, thank you very much!"

"Kyaa~!" some girls screamed like a love-struck girl, "Nirvanna-sama, you're hot as ever!"

"Thank you, ladies." Natsu grinned, "And you all cute as always." And pin point the girl one by one.

"KYAAA! NIRVANNA-SAMA! WE LOVE YOU!"

Wendy giggled from behind, "They sure love you, Nirvanna-san."

"Oh, you flatter me, but don't worry," Natsu turn around to held Wendy's left hand, make them walk side by side again, "You're the only angel for me."

Wendy's face heated up, "Stop that, Natsu-san." She whispered.

"Welcome home, Nirvanna-sama, would you stay at my store tonight?" a middle-aged woman asked, "We have your favorite feast as always."

Natsu smiled, "Thank you, Dae-san, I'll visit you later." He said, gently declined the offer.

"Be careful on your way back, Nirvanna-sama."

"I will."

.

.

.

Natsu stared at the sky watching the fireworks, thanks to Brendan, now he can see the non-life object aura. Behind him, Wendy gently brushed his long hair. While Natsu was keeping his hair for the past seven years, Wendy decided to cut hers. The reason were same with Natsu, and that's didn't want anyone recognize them.

Not after that expelled thing...

"Natsu-san's hair is so soft, I'm so envious!" she said, "In past seven years, you refused to cut your hair, why is that?"

The salmon haired wizard sighed, "Yeah, maybe... I just don't want to be recognize by anyone from magnolia, especially Fairy Tail... I have enough to be called traitor."

Wendy smile vanished immediately, "Natsu-san..."

Natsu stood up, slowly walking down from the hill, "And Wendy?"

"Yes?"

"From now on, I want you to call me Nirvanna, whenever there're strangers or not." He said without looking back, "Don't call me Natsu except I told you to, are we clear?"

Wendy closed her eyes, her hands resting on her lap as she nodded, "Confirmative, Nirvanna-sama."

"M-Master Nirvanna!" Happy shouted from the bottom of the hill, run towards Natsu at incredible speed.

"Happy? What's wrong?"

"Y-Y-You've to hear this!" the exceed stuttered, "F-Fairy Tail is...!"

Natsu frowned, "What's wrong with the Fairies?"

"T-The Tenroujima's group come back alive yesterday! They're still the same as seven years ago!" Happy explained in panic, "The news already spread like a fire from town to town!"

Natsu and Wendy's eyes widened in shock, but Happy didn't finished yet.

"There's more! Master Makarov is still alive! He's still alive!" Happy shouted in tears.

Natsu who snapped from the shock quickly took out his golden key, "Open the gate of Snake God, Hydrus!"

"M-Master Nirvanna?" Happy asked I confuse, why would his Master call the spirit?

"Hydrus, send message to everyone, tell them to go back to the guild right now." Natsu ordered as Hydrus's blue fire flying towards where the group was.

Wendy run to the both wizards, wrapped her hand into Natsu's, "What'll we do, Nirvanna-sama?"

Natsu close Hydrus's gate and put it into his pocket, "Sleep for tonight, we go to Magnolia tomorrow. I want to see it myself."

Happy and Wendy nodded in agreement, tomorrow they'll make sure the truth of this news.

**Yes~ and that's it!**

**RnR please?**

**Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay... Sorry, it's look like I'm stressed out, anyway...**

**I just thought that maybe you people confused on what the Niurre's groups are wearing, so I'll write it and a little detail here!**

**-Natsu Dragneel (Master Nirvanna)- **

**Guild Mark location: Tongue (after he burns the old one)**

**Appearance: Natsu has a long salmon hair that reach his wrist, he always wears bandage around his eyes (he will remove them when it necessary). For his outfit, Natsu wears a somewhat unbuttoned salmon-colored shirt with black necktie loosely tied around the collar and two stripped-belts (black and brown) around his neck, he wears a long-sleeved black jacket left open under white coat that have Wizards Saint symbol. Underneath all he wears tight black pants over heeled black shoes. A long black sword usually used as his cane if Hydrus not available.**

**-Wendy Marvell (Angel)-**

**Guild Mark location: Left waist (after erase the old one)**

**Appearance: Wendy always wearing a white ribbon/hairband after she cut short her hair, for the outfit, she wears a dress consist of a white and black as inner lining vest top joined at the chest with Niurre's symbol. A frilly black skirt with white stripped-belt which loosened, left dangling to her side. She also wears a pair of black high-heels and white tight. She always wears a gold ring that turn out into a magic staff. **

**-Happy (Frost)-**

**Guild Mark location: Right cheek**

**Appearance: Happy has light blue hair shaded with white, which he keeps the bangs out of his eyes with red bobby pins. For the outfit, he wears a light blue v-neck shirt, a midriff orange jacket with blue inner lining, while Natsu's scarf always hanging around his neck. His pants are tight fitting with two different colors; white for the left and black for the right, he also wears a tight black boots.**

**-Charla (Whitey)-**

**Guild Mark location: Left chest**

**Appearance: Charla has a white shaded with pink hair, she always put her hair into twin tails with pink rose-like ribbons. She wears a gothic Lolita dress with pink corset, she also wears a white stocking with pink boots. **

**-Emiko Mcarrow-**

**Guild Mark location: Right shoulder**

**Appearance: Emiko has a pair of brown eye, long blonde hair in a ponytail tied with a blue and white ribbon. She wears a blue midriff jacket over black crop top, a white short, a high black stockings and a yellow boots. She also uses arms guards and a dagger hanging on her waist.**

**-Azerath-**

**Guild Mark location: Left hand (back of palm)**

**Appearance: Azerath has spiky black hair and a pair of dark blue eye. He wears a simple white shirt with black hoodie and jeans, his long katana swords always hanging on his back.**

**-Amaterasu-**

**Guild Mark location: Left hand (back of palm)**

**Appearance: Ama has shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes, she put a red stripped-belt on her neck and red bobby pins in the same place as Happy. For her outfit, she wears a short red kimono with white fur-like collar, a black and red obi (kimono belt), she also wears a black stocking and red boots.**

**-Brendan Cobalt-**

**Guild Mark location: ****on left side of neck**

**Appearance: Brendan has a blackish brown hair and dark blue eyes. He usually wears a ****blue thin jacket, gray T-shirt, black jeans, a pair of black/gray shoes, and a black/blue hat. **

**-Cheeno-**

**Guild Mark location: Left shoulder**

**Appearance: Cheeno has a mid-length light blue hair with a pair of silver eye. She wears a black t-shirt that's fallen off one shoulder and a blue tank top underneath, black pants and a combat boots.**

**P.S : I already change my profile into Niurre's symbol.**

**Here's the new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Natsu's blind eyes stared at his ceiling, though what he saw was the star's aura because he put off Brendan's bracelet for the night. The news about Fairytail still shocking him until now.

"Maybe tomorrow is too fast? I've to think about Wendy and the other's feeling." Natsu sighed, what Wendy's said earlier still ringing in his head.

**[Flashback]**

Natsu and the group walk in silent towards their guild, the atmosphere was so tense and not even Wendy dare to talk. Happy held his hands close to his chest, tremble in fear, he looks like a cat after being chased by a dog, he never saw Natsu so gloom yet scary.

Azerath and Brendan glanced at each other, communicating with their eyes. Cheeno and Emiko stared at Natsu in worry, while Charla and Amaterasu decide to not ask anything right now.

When they arrived, the other members bowing at them in respect and greeted them with smile. Natsu try his best to smile back, though it just became a weird half-smile on his face. The group quickly headed towards S-class private room, closed the door with a low thud.

"N-Nirvanna-sama?" Happy softly called his master.

They hear Natsu sighed before turn to face them, "You guys, go to sleep, I have something important to say tomorrow, for now get some rest."

"U-Understood!" the group except for Wendy leave the room.

"Wendy?" Natsu walked towards her, "What's wrong?"

"C-Can I call you Natsu-san, now? I don't want to use your alias in this situation…"

"Go ahead, I don't mind."

Wendy tightened her grip on her skirt, "Are we… Are we really going back there?"

"Yeah, I want to prove it myself about this matter." Natsu said, "Are you scared?"

"I-It's beyond that, fear, anger, sadness, it just too much…" Wendy murmured, "I-I'm very happy to know that they're still alive and I can't wait to meet all of them! But, if going to Magnolia means meeting with _those people, _I rather not, Natsu-san… I just can't."

"Wendy…" Natsu stroked caressed Wendy's face gently, "I understand, even it seven years already, it must be tough for you."

Feeling the gentle touch, Wendy let her tears stream down her cheeks as she burry her face to Natsu's chest.

"Yes, I understand, I'm scared too." Natsu said, "But, I really want to meet them, at least, old man and my team... And for the others, I still considered them as a friend, you know?"

Wendy's eyes widened, her heart stopped for a moment, 'Natsu-san still... considered as a friend? Why? WHY? WHY!?'

Natsu relased the girl as he continued, "Even if—"

'SLAP!'

A loud slap echoed the room, the time feel like it's frozen, no animal either dare to make a sound. Wendy's eyes filled with tears, her hand still in mid-air where it touch Natsu's cheek just now, in other hand, the man still facing the side, eyes widen in shock and he slowly put his hand to his swollen cheek.

"Wendy...?"

"Why, Natsu-san? I thought you know how I feel this long, but why? WHY!? They betrayed us! They dumped us like a trash! Do you forget how Magnolia's people say about us!?"

"Wendy—"

"They call us a traitor, Natsu-san, a TRAITOR! It's hurt no matter where you go you will receive a disgusting eyes! They kicking us even we're helping them! And you still consider them as a friend!? Why!? I—"

"WENDY, BE SILENT!" Natsu shouted as a wave of power flying through every wall, sending a massive amount of hatred aura everywhere.

* * *

That moment, all guild members shivered in fear, some of them even fainted from the atmosphere. And they know exactly whose aura is that as they bowed their head in fear and respect.

"T-This aura... Master?" Happy asked in fear.

"W-What's wrong with him? It's not like Master to lose control like this." Azerath said.

"Amazing, what an enormous power." Brendan added.

"H-Hey, isn't this bad? Nirvanna-sama rarely getting angry so I worried if he..." Emiko said, closed her eyes for a moment as Cheeno added.

"The guy sure have gut to make Nirvanna-sama mad."

"Yes, I agree." Amaterasu said.

"Well, let's pray whoever this person is didn't end up as a bloodied pup later." Charla grunted.

* * *

"B-But, Natsu-san!" Wendy yelled, "I-I hate them! I don't want to see those people! I know you miss them, I know I miss them! But the incident that time, the misunderstanding! I can't forgive them! Not after they kick us out! Not after—mpph!"

Wendy stopped in mid-sentence as Natsu put his finger on her lips, he torn of his bandage so Wendy can see his, now blue eyes (which he lend from Hydrus), staring at her with intense gaze that make her face flushed.

His face was so close, close enough to make her heart want to burst out from her chest.

"Now, calm yourself." Natsu whispered to her ear, slowly he gently push her away, "If you don't want to meet them it's fine, I will thing another way out."

"Natsu-san, but why?"

"You know, Wendy? Even if they hurt you, hate you and abandon you," Natsu smiled at her, "When you're loved once, it's hard to forget and that's what happening to me. It's hard for me to forget them, because they were my family and they used to love me. Could you understand how I feel?"

Now, Wendy feel bad, really bad. After all those tantrum, she didn't think about the man feel.

"I-I'm sorry, Natsu-san, please forgive me!"

Natsu smiled at her, "No, it's alright, I'm the one who have to say sorry, I didn't think how you might feel."

"N-No, it's my fault, please—"

"Let's say it's our fault." Natsu cut her off, "I'll think another idea, okay?"

"Another idea?"

Natsu smiled, "Well, before the Grand Magic Games, we always throw a party at our mansion in Harugeon, right?" Wendy nodded, "How about we just invite old man, Erza, Lucy and Gray? If they come then we just have to relieve, right? You don't have worry about anything."

Wendy wiped some tears and smiled, "I-If it like that, then fine! I agreed!"

Natsu smiled back as he summoned Hydrus, "Hydrus, send a call to _him," _Hydrus stared at him in confuse,_ "_Yes _him._"

The White snake nodded as it summoned its blue fire in front of Natsu's hand.

Wendy furrowed her eyebrow, "Who's him, Natsu-san?"

"Hmm? Oh, he's—"

"Yes, how can I help you, Nirvanna-san?" a cool voice said from Hydrus's fire.

"Ah, Jake, I'm going over there tomorrow, can you send permission to the Mayor there?" Natsu asked, "As always, okay?"

"Eh? You're going here tomorrow? But you still have four months before GMG? What's wrong?"

"Well, do you know about some fairies that come back recently?"

"Fairies? Ah, you mean Fairy Tail? Yeah, I hear that this morning, and guess what? I saw Titania Erza this evening, with a gloom expression on her face."

Natsu's breath hitched, so they really are comeback, "Anyway, could you send them an invitation for dinner? I've the urgent to meet the legendary wizards."

"Oh? You interested in them? You got a strange taste for a magician..." Jake said, "What time you want to meet them?"

"Next week, I have a lot of mission in Harugeon and I'll finish them as fast as I can."

"It's fine though, okay I'll send it tonight. See you here, Nirvanna-san."

…

"Who's that, Natsu-san? Your acquaintance?" Wendy finally asked again, she just too curious, their mansion keeper's voice wasn't like that before.

"Well yeah, I know him for a while," Natsu explained, "His name is Jack Blazer, you can call him Jake. I asked him to keep our mansion clean from anything."

"W-Who is this Jake-san anyway? Is he a good person? Is he strong?"

"You can say that, he promoted to be one of the Wizards Saint last year but flatly shrugged the old members, he sure has guts back then. All the old man got angry so I and Jura-san don't have a choice but throw him out of the window."

"You did what?!" Wendy shocked, "Ah, but if he asked to be Wizards Saint he must be strong."

"Well, he equal you, Wendy," Natsu said, "But he's loyal person, I don't have to worry he'll be betray us or anything."

"I-I see…"

"So, Wendy," Natsu stroked her hair again, "Now, go to sleep, I will short this document tonight so we can leave with no worry tomorrow."

"Do you need help?"

"As long as you can, seriously, why is Yajima-san even if he already retired, gave me so many works? I wasn't that destructive in past 7 years."

Wendy grab a few a papers as she started to fill it, "Maybe you're the only one who he can rely on, well, don't disappoint him, Natsu-san."

"That statement didn't make me happy at all." Natsu replied, pouted slightly.

**[Flashback end]**

Natsu sighed again, "Ah, whatever, I'll think about it tomorrow, now it's time to sleep." And when he ready to close his eyes, a blue fire scared the hell out of him.

"GYAAA! H-Hydrus! Don't scare me like that!"

The blue fire started to show the familiar face to him, it was...

"Oh, greetings fairies..." he smiled.

.

.

.

[Fairy Tail]

Tenrojima's group silently sit into circle, they still worry about the two dragons slayer. The old members standing behind them, still have their head down in guilt.

Most of the girls still crying over their friends, and Lisanna look like she's about to pass out.

"I..." Lucy started, "I wonder where they are now, I'm so worried."

"Me too." Levy added.

"Juvia can't believe they're expelled..."

"W-What'll we do now, Master?" Erza asked.

Makarov shook his head, "I don't know, maybe we can search them around here tomorrow, ask the people about our pink haired mage." He said, "Know him, he must still smiling like an idiot, right?" he tried to light the mood.

And it's work, they started to smile and giggle slightly.

"Yeah! You're right, old man!" Gajeel laughed.

While they're still chatting and remembered how Natsu's will react when they meet again, a knock was on their door.

"Excuse me?" a voice called.

Makarov and Erza stared at each other before walks towards the door and meet a handsome man with jet black hair that hits mid neck with banes that cover his emerald eyes. He wears a black short-sleeved trench coat that has a silver wolf on the back over a dark blue shirt, he carries a katana with black sheave on his left hip.

"Who are you mister?" Erza asked.

"Oh, pardon me, my name is Jack Blazer, you can call me Jake, I'm here to invite some of Fairies to dinner with Nirvanna-san next week." He handed the invitation cards to Makarov.

"Eh? Dinner? Who's Nirvanna?" Makarov asked, furrowing his eyebrow.

The name of Nirvanna perked Macao and the other older member's attention, they slowly walked towards the door.

"Oh? You really don't know?" Jake brushed his hair, "Well, maybe this ring a bell, Nirvanna-sama the Master of Niurre's guild."

"Niurre, you say?!" Macao shouted, startling Makarov and the other.

Jake waved his hand, "Well, it's looks like one of you know already, be sure to come, okay? Fairies-san..."

...

"Can you explain who this Nirvanna person, Macao is?" Makarov asked, he still angry but he do want to know about this Niurre's guild.

"Nirvanna is the master of Niurre guild, it's placed at Clover town." Macao said.

"Niurre? I never hear of it." Gray said.

"It's a guild that builds five years ago, even if they're a new guild, they always placed first in every Dai Matou Enbu! I can't believe that time we lose to a blind person!"

"They placed first? And wait... blind person?" Erza started to get confuse.

"Nirvanna, who I didn't know his real name, before he becomes the guild's master, participate in Dai Matou Enbu two years after you guys gone." Macao said, "I was his opponent that day, from his bandage eyes we know that he can't see a thing so I thought that battle was in our favor but it turn out far from what I thought it would be."

"The result is...?" Lucy taunted.

"He's defeat me with one hit."

The gasp echoed through the room, their eyes widened in shock, even Macao wasn't that weak, just how strong is this Nirvanna guy?

"Gehee!" Gajeel suddenly sneered, "Oh! I'm soooo looking forwards meeting this person! I want to kick his ass!"

Gray smirked, "Yeah, looks like this one is a badass!"

They're chattering so loud and started bickering when Gajeel threw a beer to the ice mage, and so the war begins between the two.

"Master," Erza sit beside the old man, "What's the paper saying?"

"Oh, I almost forgot—Shut up, you brats!" Makarov punch Gray and Gajeel with his monstrous hand and start reading aloud, or so he will before the card burns and turn into a flying blue fire.

"Greetings Fairies…" a soft and gently voice said from the fire startling the members even more, "My apologize for such a rudeness, my name is Nirvanna, I'm—"

Gray cut him, "Hey! If you want to invite us then show you face—Gugh!" Erza choke him.

The voice laughed, "It's looks like the guild become lively again…"

Makarov stared at the fire, "Did you just?"

"Ah, yes, for your information I can hear and see your face—I mean your aura because I'm a blind person, it's like one-sided mirror." Nirvanna explain.

"Hello, Nirvanna-san," Makarov greet him, "How can I help you?"

"You must be Master Makarov, right? Pleased to met you." Nirvanna said, "It's Niurre's tradition to have a party few months before Dai Matou Enbu, if you like, would you come to our mansion next week? Drink and get to know better?"

"Oh, a party invitation?" Lucy asked her eyes rather excited.

"Yes, you must be Lucy Heartfilia, yes? Fairytail Celestial wizards?"

"Y-Yes! That's me!"

Nirvanna giggled, "So, will you kindly accept my invitation? When I was young, I always look up to Fairy tail, especially Master Makarov."

Makarov suddenly grinning to himself, felt like he's being respected as elder.

"Then why aren't you joining us?" Gajeel asked with a frown, "If you always look up to us why didn't you do so?"

"G-Gajeel!" Levy shouted at him.

"What?"

"..." Nirvanna keep silent, he sighed.

"Nirvanna-san?" Lucy called him softly.

"A-Ah, sorry... I just—How can I explain this?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gray raised his eyebrow.

"Well, you can say I 'was' look up to Fairy tail."

"Eh? Past tense?"

"I was planning on join you guys but,"

Makarov stared at the fire, "But?"

"Eh? You don't know about two of your dragon slayers that expelled?"

They all become tense, especially Macao and the others.

"Please tell us." Makarov said, his fist curled into a ball.

"I was planning to join Fairy tail that day, but there was this rumor about Fairy tail, the guild who I thought always loved the members like their own family, kicked out two of their members just because a lousy reason." Nirvanna told them with a cold tone, "Thanks to that my friend and I whose planning on joining lose our interest, it's not just us, all of people does the same thing."

"N-No way..." Lucy covered her mouth with her hands, her body shaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk bad about your guild." Nirvanna said, "Ah, you're Gray Fullbuster, yes?"

"H-Huh, yeah, you're Nirvanna the Master of Niurre?"

"Ah, you know me already? I'm so honored to hear that, as you know one of my members really look up to you, maybe you can show him some tricks?"

"Oh! I got reserved already?! Okay, I'll do it, looks like fun!"

"Hey, how about me!?" Gajeel protested.

"The iron dragon slayer? Hmm, how about you fight me?" Nirvanna smirked, "I'm a fan of Dragon slayer."

"HUUUHHH!?" the members shrieked in unison.

"Damn yes! I accepted your duel!" Gajeel yelled.

"Ahaha, see you next week then."

The fire disappeared immediately, leaving the guild in a good mood.

.

.

.

"I look forwards the meeting with you guys." Natsu smiled sweetly, "Until the sun rises..."

**Okay! For your information, I'm planning to draw the OC you send, so please if there anything I should fix you can PM me!**


	6. HELP PLEASE

Sorry minna... My blog got hacked and all the your OC picture nowhere to be found and what i found is porn image... you hear me? PORN IMAGE! PLEASE WHAT SHOULD I DO?!

*SOB SOB*

My blog...

I'm sorry but i decided to erase my blog, i'll inform you if there's another way to upload the picture.

My sincerely apologize... T-T


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

[Fairytail]

"Hah..." Lucy sighed, drawing attention from a certain blue haired librarian.

"What's wrong, Lu-chan? You look tired, have something going on?" Levy asked as she put off her glasses.

"Yesterday when I visited the Celestial World something strange and more likely bad happened."

"Strange?"

"Yeah," Lucy dropped her head on the bar table, "Loki said something like there's a Celestial Wizards who can tame the Sacred White Snake, Hydrus, but he rarely show his face to the Celestial world."

"Huh? What strange about that? Maybe he just doesn't like going there."

"Even if he doesn't feel like it, there's time when you've to go there no matter what to at least greet the King," she said, "But it's look like this guy didn't even go there once, when Celestial King forced him to go there, I hear the man just shrug him off and left on his own will! Not just that, it's look like he made a barrier to his own celestial spirit just to make sure the King can't force him again! It just strange no matter you look at it!"

"Sorry, Lu-chan, but I still don't understand what is strange about that."

"Well, Celestial Wizards only can be invited and leave from Celestial world when the King allow it cause there's a barrier that he built to prevent those who evil, if this man can do that on his own then go there whenever he want is a piece of cake! He must one of a hell magician!" Lucy yelled.

"So you mean, this guy could do whatever he wants to Celestial World without the King's approval? That's scary! We're lucky if he's a good guy, but what if he? Is that means that world gone berserk?"

"Yeah, that's the possibility, but I think he's a good guy."

"Huh? How can you be so sure?"

"Um, until now he's not doing anything to them, so maybe he just made a barrier to remind the king that he doesn't want to go there, except at his own will."

"Hmm, is that so? Then there's no problem." Levy said, relieved.

"But..."

"Ah? There's still more?"

"Loki and the others said the man aura feels familiar and especially warm, I wonder who he is..."

[Niurre Guild]

Natsu and Wendy hurriedly stepped down to the first floor, they were overslept and forget that they've meeting with the Mayor today.

"Ah! I blame this to Yajima-san for giving me such a hard task even if he already retired!" Natsu yelled in hurry.

"Hurry up, Nat—I mean Nirvanna-san! There's not much time left!" Wendy reminded.

The guild members just bowed at them cause this kind of commotion almost every time their Master had meeting.

"Good morning, Master Nirvanna!" the members greeted.

"Y-Yes, good morning to you too!" Natsu said with a nervous smile as he put on his jacket, "Brendan, you in charge!" and he run towards the door in a flash.

"Ah, Emi-chan you're the second hand!" Wendy shouted before running after Natsu.

...

Happy stared at Brendan with WTF look, "Why is it always you who he gives the responsibility? That's no fair Nirvanna-sama! Choose me too! I'm the strongest in the group!"

"Yes, but the idiot one." Charla snorted at him.

"Meanie!" he mewled.

"Well, maybe I can talk to Nirvanna-san to choose you next time," Brendan smiled, "Anyway, who's up for S-class request?"

"S-class!? Wait, but Master said we can't go to S-class request if we're not an S-class mage! He will get mad!" Ama yelled.

Emiko nodded in agreement, "That's right, maybe we should stop."

"Aw, no one in?" Cheeno said, "And I think it'll be adventure."

Azerath shivered, "I rather not go than get slaughtered by Nirvanna-san."

Brendan frozen in place, "Now you mention it, Frost-san, you already taste Nirvanna-san's wrath?"

"Y-Yeah, my hips hurt a lot, I don't want to remember it."

* * *

Kokonoe and Natsu started the meeting, when Wendy waiting outside the door.

"And so, I want to take a few weeks off after I finish my task, a month should be enough." Natsu said to Kokonoe with a smile.

The women replied, "Very well, Nirvanna-san, I will make sure the town people know so they'll activate the barrier."

"Yeah, please do, there's always some idiots who trying to take us down when I'm not here."

"Oh, where are you actually going to, Nirvanna-san? Dai Matou Enbu still four months away."

"Well, there's something I need to find out myself, but it's a secret! Can't have this kind of information leak out!"

Kokonoe smirked, "Oh~ as expected of Nirvanna-san, so secretive."

"Are~? You're not worry about me, Koko-chan? You lack of expression..."

"Of course, if it's Nirvanna-sama then it'll be fine, you can take care of yourself very well."

Natsu laughed, "That may be right, anyway, how many mission we got for this five months?"

"Because Nirvanna-san want to take a break, so I'll just give you half of—"

"No, make it all, I'll finish it," he cut her, "I just don't like leaving work behind, if not I can't take my break in peace."

"Ah yeah, there's 105 missions for the next five months, the difficult rank is from A to S, which one do you want to take first?"

"Give me the entire S-Class mission, I'll leave the rest to my guild."

"As you wish, Nirvanna-san." Kokonoe said as she gave him the flyer, "It's due next year so don't strain yourself too much."

"Okay, see you Koko-chan..." Natsu waved at her.

"Yes."

Wendy smiled when Natsu stepped out from the meeting hall, "How was the meeting, Nirvanna-san?"

"Same as usual, though we got more missions for this week," Natsu replied, "Angel, take this with you and give the group one mission for each person, it's due next year so they don't have to finish it within this month, I've another mission for them already."

"Yes, Nirvanna-san, then excuse me." in a flash the girl disappeared into a thin air.

Natsu stared at the missions in his hand, "This suck, I have the feeling I'll encounter one of the fairies today."

.

.

.

Wendy slowly walked towards the guild with a smile on her face, she's happy when a mission come, she's happy because there's people who still relied on her and her friends.

"I'm back," she greeted.

"Ah! Welcome home, Angel-san!" the members yelled in happiness.

"Welcome home, Angel-chan." Cheeno said, smiled at her.

"Did Nirvanna-san have mission for us?" Azerath asked.

"Ah yes, take one that suits you, one for each person." Wendy replied, "But, it's due next year so you don't have to do it now, Nirvanna-san said he already decided the mission for this week."

The group took the flyer and started to read it one by one, a loud thud from the back startled everyone.

"Cheeno-chan?"

"Why... Why did I always get the 'make-rain' mission?" she said gloomy, "This... is unfair..."

"My condolence—Aw!" Happy said before Charla hit him.

"And? What mission did you get?" Charla asked him.

"Oh, nothing big, it just say to bring back a block of Hakuren Ice," he replied, "Ah, I was in that mountain for a week but I didn't go to the cave where that ice is."

"Why?"

"Dattteeee... there's a rumor if you go in before remember the map you'll got lost and I too lazy to remember the way."

"Hmm..."

"What about you?"

"This is piece of cake, why is there someone one me to bring the King strawberry..." Charla furrowed her eyebrow, "What?"

"Sounds peachy," Happy retorted.

"That goes for you too."

.

.

.

A low growl came from the four-arms monsters, their big red eye searching for their prey who disappeared from time to time, from place to another. Someone appear behind the monsters, so fast that they doesn't notice until later.

''I, as master of the 14th celestial spirit, I order you to appear in your glory form as the contract, open the gate of Water God, Hydrus.'' the wizard said softly, the key glowing so brightly as a large gold magic circle appear around it.

The golden key slowly disappeared into dust, before turned into a half-human and half-snake woman, and a pair of white bat wings on her hips. Her white hair flowing in the air, a piercing blue eyes glowing in the night, she let out a loud hiss as she slowly wrapped her tail around her master to protect from any damage.

''You don't have to protect me, Hydrus,'' Natsu said, ''Go on.''

With a swift move the snake-woman loosen her tail and nodded, ''I am Hydrus, the Water God, as my master order I'll eliminate you all!''

She lunged towards the monsters, her hair transform into a blade as she slice the monsters in half. Those monsters growled loudly before fell to the ground.

''Is this all?'' Natsu asked, slowly approaching the spirit.

''Unfortunately no, master,'' she replied, ''There's five more of them, deeper to the forest.''

''Let's go then, I miss my pillow already.'' Natsu halted, his body went stiff then looking around the forest.

''Master Nirvanna?''

''I feel another presence, is there someone around here?''

Hydrus piercing her eyes, using her 'X-ray' like eyes and searching around, ''Oh, my apologies, master, I confirm that there's someone in this forest, surround by those monster and her aura is shaking, most likely she's afraid.''

''For Pete's sake, what kind of girl walking around in forest in the middle of the night? Ah, whatever, let's just save her and go home.''

* * *

A teenage girl with wavy blonde hair stared at the creature in front of her with teary eyes, her dress was ripped here and there. In her hands, a long and wide thing that wrapped with bandages were gripped tightly.

''Gggrrraaahhh!'' the monster howled, it's claw ready to rip anything in its way.

''Hhh!'' the girl closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the coming pain. But nothing came.

She slowly opened her eyes and widened instantly as she saw a person who she believe as her savior, easily grip the claw with bare hand.

''You alright, miss?'' he asked with a smile.

A pair of hand suddenly touching her shoulders, make the girl flinched and turned around, just to see a half-human and half-snake woman smiled at her.

''Don't worry, lady, my master will save you.'' she said softly.

Before she knew what happened, all of the monsters already defeated by the man.

''Hydrus, you can go back now.'' he ordered as the spirit disappeared.

''T-Thank you, mister!''

''Nah, no worries, by the way,'' Natsu leaning towards the girl as her face went red in replied, ''What are you doing in a forest? In the middle of the night at that?''

''E-etto... I-I'm planning to go to a guild called Fairytail but I got lost and those monsters suddenly trap me here...''

Natsu flinched slightly, ''You want... to go to Fairytail? Why?''

''I want to see my sister, I've heard that she joined them few years ago.''

_'Sister? As long as I remember, there's no Fairytail member who have a sister...' _he thought.

''Do you need a lift? I'm going there this week, if you want I can take you there.''

''I-Is that okay?''

''Yeah, no prob.'' he answered, ''But I'm going there with my companions, so it'll be crowd.''

''No, that's alright! Thank you very much!''

''Oh... Anyway, you better wear this'' Natsu smiled faintly as he handed his Wizard Saint's mantel, ''You'll catch a cold like that.''

The girl blushed and hurriedly covering her body with he mantel.

''Ah, I haven't asked your name yet, I'm Nirvanna.''

''Nice too meet you, Nirvanna-san, my name is Michelle.''

**Stop right there! Ehehehe, I'm sorry for the delay and for the picture I'm really reaaallllyyy sorry! You have to wait until I buy a scanner! Like maybe next month or the next month or the month after that... hey! Scanner is not a cheap thing man!**

**Please review? (0/0)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Natsu softly touched Michelle's ankle as the girl flinched in pain.

"Ah, your ankle got sprained, it will hurt to walk especially long distance journey, my guild is two days from here and the nearest stations are 20 km," he sighed, "I'll remember to bring Wendy's ring, next time."

"I-It's okay, Nirvanna-san, I can walk." Michelle said as she tried to stand up but her legs give up immediately.

Natsu with fast reflex catch her in time, bring her to his chest, "You can't even stand properly, don't push yourself, I'll carry you."

With a swift move he put Michelle into his arms as he leaned forwards to say something, "You're light as feather, once we get there I'll stuffed you up with food."

Michelle's face reddened, their face was so close, she can even feels his warm breath on her lips. "Y-Yes, thank you, Nirvanna-san..." she replied shyly as she hid her face with her hands.

Natsu grinned, "Oh? Your face is all red, what's wrong? Do you have a fever?" like it or not, Natsu was not that naïve teenager anymore, in this seven years he became slightly a flirting guy and he enjoy the thrill when a lot of girl saying 'I love you' to him.

Michelle stuttered, "N-No! L-Let's just start walking..."

"Yes yes~"

* * *

Lucy sighed as she put her luggage beside her, she's going to Clover town for it's once a year festival. She had hear that the festival was so wonderful that even people from far away town came to see.

"This festival just for one week a year, huh?" she said, "Why everyone go to mission at time like this? Now I have to go alone."

She tried to sleep within the uncomfortable seat in the train, but looks like it's impossible, "Ah, if I had bought the VIP ticket then I'll sleep soundly by now. But I should be thankful this train heading to Clover directly, this will be a long day."

* * *

Natsu choose the VIP cart on the train, he gently put Michelle down into the soft cushion-like chair and he threw himself to the other chair.

"Ah, I forgot to take the pills," he took a bottle from his pocket and swallow two blue-colored pills.

"What's that pills for, Nirvanna-san?"

"Ah, this? It's for motion sickness, with this all things okay!"

Michelle stared at him, "Nirvanna-san, you used to be a motion sickness person?"

"Y-Yeah... It's sucks, let's not talk about this." Natsu shifted, "Let's sleep, this is a train special for Clover city people, so we're not going down until we get there... Well, goodnight to you Michelle." and with that Natsu close his eyes.

"Yes, Nirvanna-san."

…

After few hours of traveling, Natsu still can't fell asleep like he intended to. His eyes keep staring at the doll-like girl in front of him.

"Are you sure, Hydrus?" Natsu murmured at his key.

"It is confirmed that she is not human," Hydrus replied, "She hid her true aura earlier so I didn't notice until later, I apologize for that Master."

"No matter, once we know her true self I'll decide what will we do to her, just stay sharp for now."

"Yes, Master."

Natsu eyed the strange things that Michelle brought with her, "That thing creep me out, it's aura too big for just a thing like that."

"I have the same opinion, Master, my advice is to stay away from her."

"Well, if she do anything strange then I'll knock her out," Natsu said, "Hydrus, put a barrier around her, I can't get a proper sleep when I feel her aura stab me from behind."

"As you wish."

"I have bad feeling about that thing, since it come closer I feel like—Guhh" Natsu put his hand to his mouth, he feel like gagging, "I feel like going to faint in any second..."

"Master, should I destroy it?"

"No need, I'm too tired to deal with—Gah!" the train suddenly stopped and Natsu fall from his chair with a loud thud, in the same time Michelle also fell on top of him.

"Ow! W-What happened?" Michelle asked, looking around the room.

"M-My bones..." Natsu groaned.

"E-Eh?! Nirvanna-san, what are you doing down there?!" she hurriedly moved herself from his back.

"Ugh... The train suddenly stopped, I wonder if the S.E plug's sources fainted." Natsu rubbed his head.

Michelle gave him a question look, "This train use S.E plug?"

"Normally no, only trains from Clover town does, there's too much jobless people in town so the mayor give them job as S.E plug sources. So if the train stopped, there's something wrong with the S.E plug." Natsu stood up, "I'll take a look, you stay here."

"B-But Nirvanna-san...!"

"Stay here, okay?" Natsu said, this time with a scary smile.

"Y-Yes..."

Natsu walked slowly to front cart, sometimes he yawned and nearly tripped with his own feet.

"Damn, my eyes feel heavy, this is the first time I got so tired, I hope it's not because that thing..."

"Should I take your place, Master? You look pale, I'm afraid it'll be like the last time."

Natsu leaned on the wall, "That... will be nice, my head pounding so hard, right now."

"Okay, stay here, Master, I will back in no time." the key glowing brightly before a form of a beautiful girl in white appeared.

"I'm counting on you, Hydrus."

"Yes." with that the white haired spirit runs towards the front cart in hurry.

Natsu tried to walk back to his VIP cart before he swaying dangerously, "Ugh... my head killing me, maybe I should have—" the world spin around him, but before he crash to ground someone held him.

"Are you okay, Nirvanna-san?!"

"M-Michelle...?"

"I-I'm sorry for leaving the room, but you look so pale and I worried you'll faint!" she said as she help him to go back to their cart.

"T-Thanks, but I don't think I can hold any... longer..." and his vision became black before falling towards Michelle.

"N-Nirvanna-san?! Nirvanna-san!"

From a far he can heard Hydrus also coming back to him, "Master! Hang in there, I'll call Angel-sama now!"

"Hydrus..." Natsu with hazy eyes glanced at Michelle's creepy thing that engulfed by dim red light, "Damn... that thing..."

"Hang in there, Master!" Hydrus summon her blue fire, send it to Niurre with max speed.

* * *

Lucy wake up by the sound of her keys that seems to rambling about something, "What's up guys? I'm trying to sleep you know?"

"Lucy, there's another spirit here!" Loki answered, "It's look like she search for help! We have to go there!"

"Huh?! Another spirit?!"

"Yeah! And it's no other than the sacred white snake, 'Hydrus'!"

Lucy's eyes widened, "HUUUUHHHH?!"

"No time for that, Lucy! Let's go!" Loki said.

"O-Okay!" she quickly followed her keys direction to the source of the aura.

* * *

Wendy take off her magical frame as she rubbed her eyes slightly, "Nirvanna-san is late, I wonder what happened."

"Maybe he got stuck with someone again," said Happy who being feed by Amaterasu, "He's a popular person so I don't surprised if he hook up with one or two people."

Charla hit him in the head, "Don't talk about him like that, I know he's become a little pervert but he is a faithful person."

"Hey, don't hit Frost-kun like that!" Ama shouted, "What if his cute face get hurt?!"

"Yeah, that will be nice." Charla snorted at her.

Happy laughed, "Come on, ladies, do not fight over me."

"Who will?" the white neko glared at him.

"I will, and absolutely will catch your heart!" Ama said with a sparkling eyes.

"Now I know why Loki like to flirt with girls, it's so much fun." Happy snickered before got another punch on his cheeks.

"Why you always so confident about your charm?"

"Well, if you have to ask, my answer is—" a blue fire appeared in front of them, the size was bigger than its normal form.

Happy stared at the fire before recognized it, "It's Hydrus' fire!"

"Hydrus? What's wrong?" Wendy walked closer to the fire, followed by the group.

The fire getting bigger as Hydrus' voice shout in desperate, "M-Master! Something wrong with him! It's no good! He can't even stand up!"

The whole guild gasped, especially Happy and Wendy who have horror expression.

"Where are you now?" Wendy asked.

"Clover train number 067, VIP cart number five!"

Wendy spun around to face the guild members, "Our master fell sick this time, tell the mayor and town people to prepare the seven-colored lantern magic, close the gate as soon as Nivanna-san's train arrives!"

"Yes, ma'am!" with that the members hurriedly do the task.

"Angel-san, I will call Brendan and the others," Happy said.

"And as for myself, I will personally bring Nirvanna-san here." Wendy ordered, "Tell them to help the town people and for Brendan, tell him to make barrier around Nirvanna-san once he get here."

"Please bring him safely, Angel-san." Happy said before in a flash disappeared.

"I will..."

Wendy walked towards the main gate, she slowly took off her ring, "Whoever dare to make Natsu-san suffer, I'll surely tear them apart." the ring turned into a staff with a round mirror that full of green leaves.

Wendy closed her eyes, her blue hair turned into light pink, she swing her staff as a big magic circle appeared above the entire city, "Tenryuu no..." she opened her now red piercing eyes, "Mai...!"

The city was engulfed by blue-colored barrier as the clear night sky become dark, signaling the people that something happened in Niurre.

"Please be alright, Natsu-san..."

**Okay, that's it! Wow, Natsu fell sick! What's the cause? Is that creepy thing that Michelle bring with her? See it in the next time!**

**RnR please!**


End file.
